The Truth
by Whiplash
Summary: Whiplash and Calippus became the newest members to the Beast Wars but why are they really here and who sent them?


  
  
  
"The Truth"  
By Whiplash  
Author's note: the time scheme in this and my previous story (New Helpers) seems out of line. I did that on purpose. Hasbro and Mainframe managed to kill off all my favorite characters so I "forgot" they killed any. My deepest apologies for any confusion I may have caused. This story takes place after "New Helpers".  
  
Continued form "New helpers"  
  
Whiplash's personal journal entry:  
Our stay on this planet has been all right so far....bah who am I kidding the ship is at the bottom of the lake along with half of Calippus and my weapons and personal belongings..Lets see some cocky Pedicon managed to shatter my shoulder in the first fight. Oh well I guess things can't get much worse. I am going to try to convince the "leader" here to organize a salvage mission for my poor ship. I WANT my stuff!  
  
As usual Optimus was up at the crack of dawn. He had immediately begun picking through files in a large cabinet.  
"ah ha!" he exclaimed pulling out a thick folder. He sets it down and the letters "MSP" are visible on the cover. He opens the cover and starts browsing through the pictures in it. He doesn't have to look far. He dog-ears (you know folds the corner down) the page and closes the folder. He his com link.   
"Optimus to Whiplash." He patiently waits for a reply.  
"Whiplash"  
"Come to my office and bring Calippus with you. Optimus out."  
~ That doesn't sound too good ~ she thought. She quickly trotted over to Calippus's door and knocked on it. A groggy "Hello" answered her.  
"Hey its Whiplash. Sorry to wake you but Optimus wants us in his office now."  
"oh okay..Why?" He stepped out of his room rubbing his eyes from the light.  
"He didn't say but he didn't sound too happy"  
"Great, well let's go." He started down the hall towards Optimus's office with Whiplash following close behind. They reached the door and Calippus knocked.   
"Enter" came the reply from within. They walked trough the open door into Optimus's office. He motioned for them to sit down at the desk and they did.   
"What's the REAL reason you're here?" He asked leaning across his desk.  
"We already told you we were sent here as a search party!'' Said Calippus, becoming slightly defensive.   
"By who?" As he spoke Optimus plopped a folder down hard on his desk.   
"How did you get that?!" Whiplash asked leaning forward in her chair and picking it up. She had seen this folder before. She opened it up to the page Optimus had dog-eared earlier. There on the page were pictures of Whiplash and Calippus, agents 2 and 3 in the Maximal Secret Police. She handed it to Calippus and began to speak to Optimus.  
"By the council of elders of course. Who else has the power to dispatch the secret police agents" ~ slag ~ she thought to herself ~ There goes our cover ~ The look on Calippus's face told he was thinking the same thing.  
"Is that all they sent you for?" Optimus questioned further.  
"That and the member of the pred.." Calippus was cut off mid sentence by an elbow from Whiplash. If looks could kill he'd be dead from the one Whiplash gave him.  
"The what?" asked Optimus  
"Um..nothing...that's all..." Stammered Calippus.  
"Dismissed then."  
"Wait." Whiplash cut in "what about our ship?"  
"What about it?" replied Optimus.  
"Um it's kinda at the bottom of the lake. I'd like to get it back. It has advanced communication systems that should still reach Cybertron not to mention half of my partner and I's weapons."  
"Very well then. We will begin a salvage mission later today. I will get Depth Charge to help you recover your ship. Now you're dismissed."  
"Thanks." Whiplash and Calippus bowed and left the office. When the door opened Rattrap stumbled away from it.  
"In trouble with da boss monkey already?" He said trying to play stupid.   
"WHY YOU LITTLE EASE DROPPING RAT!!!" Calippus stepped forward and grabbed Rattrap by the throat.  
"How much did you hear!" Calippus was (to put it lightly) steamed.  
"Notin I swear!" choked out Rattrap.  
"Enough! Drop him NOW!" Whiplash grabbed Calippus's shoulder and he let Rattrap fall to the floor.  
"Is everything all right out here?" Optimus had heard the scuffle and come out to investigate.   
"No We're fine" said Whiplash. She still had a firm grip on Calippus so he couldn't go after Rattrap.  
"We were just leaving" She started dragging him down the hall.   
"SMOOTH!" she yelled after they were well out of hearing range.  
"Not only did you manage to almost tell our secret mission you darn near got us on Optimus's bad side! Let alone darn near slagged Rattrap!"  
"sorry." Said Calippus in a soft tone. "I lost my temper and forgot he didn't know about the mission".  
"I'm sorry too....we both need to learn to control our tempers." As they rounded the next corner Cheetor stepped out in front of Whiplash.  
"Um...can...I ah....talk to you for a minute?" He stammered.  
"Nobody's stopping you spots" Was Whiplash's sarcastic reply.  
"No....um.....I mean...um..alone..." The cheetah couldn't seem to get out a full sentence without stuttering.  
"Sure. Excuse me Calippus I will see you later." Calippus nodded and went on his way down the hall.  
"Now what do you want Cheetor?"  
"um...well....um.."  
"come on spit it out." Snapped Whiplash.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" The burst of laughter from Whiplash could have been heard for MILES. She leaned on the wall for support and finally managed to speak.  
"First of all he's my partner and second of all you're WAY to young." She erupted back into laughter and continued down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Cheetor behind. When she caught up with her partner she was still giggling.  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing. Cheetor just wanted to know (she started laughing again) to know if you (laughs) where my (laughs harder) my boyfriend. I told him we were only partners." With that she collapsed on the floor laughing.  
"we could fix that" said Calippus helping her up.  
"Huh? I didn't hear you." Whiplash replied.  
"Oh nothing....I'll see you later." He dashed across the hallway and into his room.  
~ Well that was weird ~ Whiplash thought as she enter her own room. ~ oh well. I'll find out later~  
  
  
  
I would love feedback from anyone who happens to read this. E-mail it to me at agent_whiplash@hotmal.com. Just take into account that I'm new at this. Thanks.  



End file.
